The Five Ugly Ducklings
by Volcana
Summary: Well, this is the story of five girls, who are
1. Default Chapter

****

The Five Ugly Ducklings

By: Volcana

****

Authors Notes: This story has been inspired by one of Puerto Rico's soap operas: Betty La Fea. I decided that I wanted to write my first chaptered story:) So wish me luck.

P.S. Sailormoon does not belong to me

(Well maybe:)

*Gets hit by a sink*

OOOWWWWW

Nevermind!

Chapter one: Introduction

By: **Volcana**

It was a sunny day in Tokyo. Or was it a rainy day in England? Maybe it was a hot day in Hawaii? What if it was a windy day in Jamaica? Oh never mind! It was a sunny day in Tokyo! And five girls were walking down the street. Now, at first glance you would say: "Hey! Look at the nasty girls that look like they got dressed in the dark! And that there necks threw up!" Let me describe them to you so you'll get the picture. The first one was named Lita; she was abnormally tall and had long brown hair. It was very, very stringy. And she had thick, thick glasses. Plus, she was wearing yellow overalls, with a red shirt. (Nasty!) And you could tell she wasn't wearing make-up. The next girl was Amy; she was short with long, curly blue hair that was pilled into a pretty sloppy bun. She was wearing a long skirt, with a long sleeved sweater (The kind that you're grandmother makes you and it's really nasty, but you're mom makes you wear it anyway), that had the picture of a CLOWN on it! Yeah, I know, clowns (Eeeeeewwwwwwww) Anyway she was really pale. The third was Rey she had waist length hair that was really black. She was really, really pale. Plus she had BLACK lipstick on with a lot of eye shadow, and eyeliner, which is ofcorse, a big no, no when it comes to having pale skin. She was considered the Goth of the group, why you may ask? Well she was wearing a black short skirt with black leggings under it. She also had a black long shirt on with a black leather jacket plus black boots. Fourth was Mina; she had long, BROWN hair, which looked totally nasty with her face. (You can tell I like the word nasty) Plus she was wearing a neon pink, long shirt, with neon yellow pants. And penny loafer shoes. And finally Serena, she had ankle length, red, curly hair, which was in a braid. She was the same height as Amy, and had a long, ugly, flower dress on. She had thicker glasses then Lita, and stringier hair. She had bangs that looked like they had a pound of gel on it, while the rest of her hair had none. They would be actually worse looking if you'd actually see them. And they just happen to be walking towards the coolest hangout in Tokyo. Where Darien, Ken, Andrew, Greg, and Chad were. (The coolest, cutest boys in TOKYO)

Serena,"Hey Amy should we take another rout?" "Why? Said Amy. "Because, **they** are there!" said Serena. Lita asked, "Who?"

Mina responded, "THEM!" "Who?" Rey, "The cool people!" "Oh, them!" "Yeah, so lets take another rout!" "O.k."

And all the girls made a U-turn at the exact same time. Now they were headed over to Happy Map's ice-cream parlor which was the nerd hangout so, obviously they were almost always there. Now, what they didn't know was that the five boys we mentioned earlier saw them, and were disappointed that they left.

Authors notes:

Okay! If anyone is interested I want atleast three reviews. I don't care if they're saying it's a work of art, or flames. Please, I'd like to know if I should continue it. I have some pretty good ideas, but I'm not sure if I should post them. Remember that this is for the future of the Five Ugly Ducklings. 

P.S. I'm thinking of making atleast five of six, maybe seven chapters. What do you think? I already have 2 more written. Just PLEASE read the next chapter, I mean I like my ideas so…give it a chance? Pweeze! :) Bye!


	2. A Day in the Life of ME...Duh!

The Ugly Ducklings 2

By: Volcana

Authors Notes: Hey, If you're reading this it means you liked part one of my six, seven, or maybe eight chapter story. I will put in story chapters every two days or maybe three. In this chapter you will get a look at the daily lives of the characters. Through their own P.O.V. you will get to see what they each feel, and what they do on Saturdays. Well, as always Sailor Moon is not mine. (I wish it were)(*Hello I am the genie, you will get one wish*)(I wanna own Sailor Moon)(*Except for that, see ya later loser! *)(Well, doesn't hurt to try)*Gets hit by truck*(guess it does.) OOOOOWWWWWW!

****

Chapter 2: **My day as a loser**

By: Volcana

**__**

~*Amy's P.O.V.*~

Well, I just woke up to my mother yelling at the top of her lungs for me to wake up. I just know today is gonna be a bad day! I can feel it! So, I'm going to the bathroom and what happens? I accidentally slam against the door. See I told ya it was gonna be a bad day! Well, I brushed my teeth, and I looked in the mirror, and you know what I saw? NO, not that you sick people, I saw an ugly loser:( Well, I got dressed in one of my favorite pair of overalls (green), with a light blue shirt, and some sandals. Plus, I put my hair in a braid. I really should cut it, but I don't know if it would look good! Anyway, today I'm gonna have a picnic with my best, and only friends: Lita, Mina, Rey, and Sere. I just hope that the bossy, snobby, annoying girls called Lisa and Stephanie don't appear. I mean Lisa's that annoying, but she's popular 'cause she's Darien's girl friend, and Stephanie is her right hand girl (idiot). Oh, I haven't mentioned Darien have I. Well, it's not only Darien. It's Darien, Ken, Andrew, Greg, and Chad. I personally like Greg the best, he's so cute, and smart, and sweet, but he doesn't know I exist. Anyway, I gotta go. Or I'll be late, and I hate being late!

**__**

~*Lita's P.O.V.*~

Well, today I woke up at oh…4:00a.m. Why you ask? 'Cause I kept dreaming about him again. Yes, him! Ken. That total hunk. Well, might as well eat. Now after I ate I decided to change. I put on a long brown skirt with little flowers on it. Also I put on a long sleeve shirt that was pink with little flowers on it. I put my hair in a bun, and I got my hat. I waited till it was about seven to leave the house. Right now I'm on my way to the park where I'll meet the girls. Oh yeah! You don't know who they are. Well, they are Amy, Mina, Rey, and Serena. They are my total best friends and I love them like sisters. Especially since I only live with my brother Mike. He's cool, but ofcorse since he's a guy he doesn't understand me. Where are my parents you ask? Well, when Mike was ten, and I was five they decided they wanted to go on a permanent vacation, and well they went on the plane and BOOM! They died. Yeah, well they where jerks. Anyway I'm gonna leave now or Rey will give me another stupid lecture. Oh. I almost forgot to take the picnic basket. I, ofcourse, am taking the food. Why you ask? Well, I'm the best cook. Duh!

**__**

~*Mina's P.O.V.*~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! That's the annoying noise I wake up to every day. That's it! Bam! (Slams the clock with her arm, and sends it flying into the wall, nearly missing Artimus). Oops! Sorry Artimus. Anyway, today I woke up at 6:00 a.m. so that I would be able to go to the park without being late (don't want another lecture). Plus, I wanna be there on time so I can have a lot of hang out time with Sere! Oh, you don't know who she is? Well, she's my cousin. But, we're more like sisters. Why you ask? Well, she only has Sammy her 12-year-old brother, and I'm a lonlychild as in there's only me. Well my best friends (only friends) are Serena Tsukino, Rey Hino, Amy Mizuno, and Lita Kino. They are very special to me. So today I'm gonna wear a pair of khaki pants with a long sleeve, yellow shirt. And I'll put my brown hair in pigtails. I ate some chocolate pop-tarts, and said bye to mom. Here I go on my own. I put on my headphones and started to listen to my Destiny's Child c.d. well, it seems I'm the first one here. Might as well go to the bench over there.

**__**

~*Rey's P.O.V.*~

It'sanother sad, miserable day in the life of me! Today Grandpa was so tired of trying to wake me up that he poured a big 'ol bottle of water all over me! Oh shit! I forgot that today I'm gonna have a picnic with my friends. Oh, well. Today I'll wear; this is so hard, I know! _Black!_ I'll wear my black jeans with a black hooded shirt. I'll put my hair in a braid and I'm gonna put on my make-up. Well, not actual make-up, just black lipstick, eyeliner, eyeshadow, my black earrings, and some black nail polish. Why do I have so much black, well when you're mother dies and you're stuck with you're father who doesn't even remember you're name, much less you're birthday, you tend to think all other colors are to cheerful! What time is it? Oh shit! It's seven, I'm supposed to go to the park at seven thirty so that my friends and me can hangout and have a picnic. You wanna know who they are? Well, there's Sere (meatball Head), Amy (Brainiac), Lita (Karate Maniac), and Mina (Blond Bimbo Queen). Me? I'm Rey (The Psychic Goth). Yeah, I know it's weird, but I do have psychic powers. And I can sense evil. Wanna know something weird? Serena can see the goodness in people and kind hearts. Lita can sense storms or when lightning is gonna strike. Mina can tell when people are gonna fall in love or how long couples are gonna last. And Amy can kinda tell where water is. It's pretty weird, it's like we were all drawn together, Oh well! I better go wouldn't want the girls giving ME a speech, that'd just be weird.

**__**

~*Serena's P.O.V.*~

Hi. O.k. you wanna know just how bad my life is? All right, this morning my little brother snuck into my room, and he put shaving cream in my hand. Then he tickled my face and I ended up with it all over my face. And my totally cute pillow was ruined. I shot up from my bed and wiped my face with my covers, then I chased the brat all the way down stairs, but he managed to get away. No problem I'll get him back. I checked my watch and it was six thirty so I went upstairs and took a shower. I changed into some pink shorts and a neon green sweater, and I put my hair in a bun. I put on my tennis shoes and headed out of my room. I went down stairs, kissed mom good-bye, and headed out the door. My mom had given me some cash so that I could buy a new pillow, and new covers. This time instead of pink I'll buy silver; I don't know what possessed me to buy those icky covers, they were totally pink and had little hearts all over it. Now, my pillow is another story, I thought it was cute, I was purple, with little bunnies on it. I put on my headphones on and started listening to my EMINEM c.d. All the girls think that I like Britney Spears, or Christina Aguillera. In truth I think they suck! I prefer Papa Roach, or Linkin Park. You wanna now something funny? Something that has never happened before happened today! I'm just minding my own business, walking along the street, when suddenly…WHAM! I run into someone. Ofcorse, my first instinct is to apologize, so I bow my head and start apologizing when I look up and realize who it was. It was the one, and only…Darien Shields.

**__**

~*Darien's P.O.V.*~

This morning I woke up early, and decided to go for a walk. I don't know why I wanted to, it was just a gut feeling. So I changed into some khaki pants, and a black T-shirt. I took an apple from the fridge, and headed out the door. This morning I decided to take another rout, and passed through the Moon Light District (A.N.: I don't remember where Serena lived ;) I was rounding a corner when…WHAM! I slammed into something or rather someone. I looked down at someone who was apologizing rather quickly. Then she looked up, and made a face like a deer in front of a speeding car. Then it hit me; it was Serena, the girl from school. I've been watching her for a while she seemed unusual. Like, her face doesn't go with the hair. I don't know it seems to me it shouldn't be that color. Plus, I think she would look better in different hair dew. And she needs some fashion advice, but apart from that she seems pretty cute, actually all her friends seem like they shouldn't look that way, man look at the legs. With her shorts you can tell she has great legs. Hey! Wait! I'm staring, she looks scared. 

**__**

~*Author's P.O.V.*~

Serena was scared, not exactly because of him, but 'cause he was popular. She was the nerd, he was the hottie, she was the popper, and he was the prince. O.k. enough of all these analogies, he stretched his arm to help her up. She grabbed his arm, and got up. 

**__**

~*Serena's P.O.V.*~

When he helped me up, I swear I nearly had a heart attack! One: It was Darien Shields! For God's sake! Two: He was helping ME! The geek, the nerd, the freak! Three: He had been staring at my legs! My legs and I always thought they were pretty weird, but he seems to think they're nice the way he was staring at them. I had to hurry and leave or I would be late for the picnic, and I didn't want another lecture. So I said thank-you and tried to head on my way, but he stopped me. 

Darien: Hey, you're Serena right?

He knows my name! He knows my name! Oh…my…God, I'm gonna have a heart attack!

Serena: Yeah, it's Serena.

Darien: So where are you going?

Oh My God! He wants to know where I'm going! I can't believe he cares!

Serena: The park.

Darien: Oh, really? Why?

Serena: I'm gonna have a picnic with my friends, then maybe go to the mall.

Why the hell am I telling him this! He probably was just joking. And why did I tell him exactly where I'm going, he probably doesn't know who my friends are!

Darien: Oh, you mean Lita, Amy, Mina, and Rey?

Serena: Yeah. Well, I better leave or I'll be late. Bye!

Darien: Bye!

Oh…my…God! I swear I think my blood has stopped flowing, yep that's it! I had a heart attack. I died, and I'm lying on the ground dead. Then why am I still walking? Well, I'm near the park; I'll have to tell the girls!

**__**

~*Darien's P.O.V.*~

Darien: Hey you're Serena right?

Why am I asking her that, I know what her name is! She did look pretty cute a while ago. What am I thinking!? I swear I think I've gone mad! Besides I have a GIRLFRIEND! Remember Lisa? Long, pink hair. Green eyes. Great body. Cheerleader!

Serena: Yeah, it's Serena.

Darien: So where are you going? 

Why am I asking her? I think I've lost my mind!

Serena: The park.

Darien: Oh, really? Why?

Serena: I'm gonna have a picnic with my friends, then maybe go to the mall.

Hmmm. She's going to the mall. Maybe I should go later? No! What am I thinking! I have to talk to Andrew!

Darien: Oh, you're friends you mean Lita, Amy, Mina, and Rey?

Serena: Yeah. Well, I better leave or I'll be late. Bye!

Darien: Bye!

That's it! I need to get a hold of myself. 

**__**

~*Author's P.O.V.*~

They walked away from each other Serena one way and Darien the other. 

(*A.N. Duh! Or else they would have slammed into each other! Why did I write that? Oh, well! I wanna go into the story! Hey, wait I'm the Author I can:)*)

While Serena was walking down the street she saw Alex and went over to where her friend was.

**__**

~*Serena's P.O.V.*~

While I was walking away from the Darien incident I saw Alex (Author).

Serena: Hey Alex how are you?

Alex: I'm great! Hey, listen did you just bump into Darien?

Serena: Yeah, kinda!

Alex: Oh...my...God!

I think Alex is pretty, I mean she does have plenty of boys after her. She's 5"5, has shoulder length brown hair, long legs, light brown eyes, and she has a pretty good body. I wonder why she hangs out with me? I'm not cool…

Alex: Hey, are you listening to me? I asked if you wanted to go shopping with me next week, and can you invite Lita, Rey, Mina, and Amy? "Cause I wanted to give you guys a make-over, and I wanna get one to.

Serena: Yeah, sure! That sounds cool!

Alex: Great! See ya next week. I'll call you today K!

Serena: K!

**__**

~*Serena's P.O.V.*~

Did she just invite me to the mall to get a makeover? Well, sounds cool anyway. Plus, she's gonna get one! Maybe if I get a good one Darien might like me. Wait! Since when do I like Darien? Oh well! Oh, I'm here

**__**

~*Mina's P.O.V.*~

I was starting to wonder if I should call the girls when I saw Sere.

Mina: Hey girl!

Serena: Hi, what's up?

Mina: Nothing really.

Serena: You won't believe what just happened to me!

Mina: What?

Serena: Well, I just bumped into…Darien!

Mina: What?!?!?!

Serena: Seriously! And he was staring at my legs, plus Alex invited me, I mean us, to go with shopping next week and she wants to give us makeovers and she wants all of us to go.

Mina: You mean Alex? Popular girl Alex? Girl who for unknown reasons hangs out with us?

Serena: Yeah!

Mina: Cool!

**__**

~*Author's P.O.V.*~

While they were discussing that Lita and Amy showed up.

Amy and Lita: Hey guys!

Serena: Hi!

Mina: K, you guys will not believe what happened!

Lita: What?

Serena: Well, I ran into Darien, and he was staring at my legs, plus Alex invited us to go shopping and get makeovers!

Lita and Amy: COOL!

****

Then while they were talking Rey finally showed up and they started to get the picnic underway, 

To be continued…

Authors Notes:

Hey guys! In the next chapter you'll see what happens during the picnic, how Darien feels, and much more. The next chapter will be…Picnic Panic. I want Reviews! And I hope you people like what I do with the characters, and I hope you like the makeovers. And I'm gonna add a few more characters:)


	3. Picnic Panic!!!!

The Ugly Ducklings 3B

By: Volcana

Authors Notes: Hi y'all I hope you're reading this 'cause you liked the other one. I 'm glad some one does. If you're stupid then this belongs to me, but if you're normal it doesn't. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. In this chapter the girls will: Have the picnic and go shopping. And the guys (Darien, and Andrew) will have a talk, plus we'll get to see just how bad Lisa and Stephanie are. 

Chapter 3: Picnic Panic

By: Volcana

**__**

~*Author's P.O.V.*~

The girls all got settled down on the ground and started to unpack Lita's picnic basket. The girls decided to start the day off with some gossip.

Serena: Hey guys, you wanna know something?

Everybody: Yeah!

Serena: K! I heard that Darien is gonna break-up with Lisa, and that she doesn't suspect a thing.

All: No!

Serena: Yeah!

Lita: My turn! I heard that Ken, Andrew, Greg, and Chad are all looking for girlfriends. And that they don't care if the girls are popular or not!

All: Oh…my…God!!!!!

Mina: Me! I heard that Lisa was actually cheating on Darien with Michael!

Amy: Michael? Oh my god! Michael already has a girlfriend, and he's Darien's friend!

All: We know!!!!!

Rey: My turn! I heard that Stephanie is not a real blonde. I heard she has…GREEN HAIR!

All: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: Oh my god!!!!!!!!

Lita: But, she's always saying that people with green hair are freaks!

Rey: Yeah! I know! But, it turns out she was just afraid of being found out!

Mina: Man!

Amy: My turn! I heard that Alex, you know our friend, I heard that she was gonna try to score a date with Robert, and that she's gonna try and set Serena up with Darien, me with Greg, Lita with Ken, Mina with Andrew, and Rey with Chad!

All: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Amy: Yeah! And she's gonna try and set up Cathy, Kat, Mindy, and Kris!

Lita: Oh…my…god!

Rey: That is so cool!

Serena: Yeah, I know! But with who?

Amy: With Jeff, Josh, Mike, and Justin!

Lita: Anything else?

All: No.

Lita: K, time to eat.

(While the girls where talking and eating Darien made his way to the arcade where his best friend Andrew works.)

*Jingle Jingle* (A.N. I know, I know, stupid jingle, but hey! It's funny. Jeez! 

(A.N. Back to the story)

Darien: Hey Andrew!

Andrew: Hey man!

**__**

~*Andrew's P.O.V.*~

Okay now in order to understand how my brain works you'll have to know four things: One, I'm obsessed with a girl named Mina, but she doesn't know it. Two neither do my closest friends. Three, I'm just trying to make my friends happy. And four, I'm just a happy go lucky guy;) As soon as Dare walked in I knew he had seen her. Yes her, the girl, Serena. It's like the first time I've seen him act like that. He tries to make it seem like it's 'cause of Lisa, but if you know him like I do, you know it isn't. So he comes up to me and asks for his coffee.

**__**

~*Author's P.O.V.*~

Now as Darien asks for his coffee his mind is elsewhere. Andrew decides to have fun, he takes a tape recorder and hides it in his pocket, then he hits record and turns around.

Andrew: Hey listen Darien, what do you think of watching the football game with the guys and me tomorrow?

Darien: Yeah, whatever.

**__**

~*Andrew's P.O.V.*~

Now you may not think this is weird, but Darien has never agreed willingly to watch a game with us, and there is NO game tomorrow! So now you understand why this answer interested me.

**__**

~*Author's P.O.V.*~

So Andrew continued to prod Darien with questions.

Andrew: So…what do you think of my pink thong?

Darien: It's cool.

Andrew: Did you have another make-out dream with Serena?

Darien: Oh yeah man! It was awesome.

Andrew: DARIEN!

**__**

~*Adrew's P.O.V.*~

Oh man! He's got it bad. He said the word "AWESOME"!!!!

Darien (out of trance)" WHAT?

Andrew: Spill!

Darien: Spill what?

Andrew: You just said, and I quote, "Awesome".

Darien: Did not!

Andrew: And you said you had another make out dream with Serena!

(Then Darien looked down while blushing)

****

~* Andrew *~

Andrew: Oh my God! Are you blushing?

Darien: No! You're just seeing things!

Andrew: Not with my medication, I'm not!

Darien: What?

Andrew: Nothing!!!

Darien: Did you just say "with your medication"?

Andrew: Um…no.

Darien: Whatever!

Andrew: K…Anyway you said you had ANOTHER dream with "you know who".

Darien: Um…Um…oh alright! I like Serena!

Andrew: I knew it! Hey who had numbers 5, 8, 3, 13, 18, and 7?

5,8,3,13,18, and7: Me!

Andrew: Congratulations! You won the bet!

All: Yeah!

Darien: Bet. Bet? BET?!?!?! What bet?!?!?!?!

Andrew: Um…Look Serena!

Darien: Where?

(And he spins around like a top gone haywire, while Andrew sneaks away)

Darien: Hey Andrew! I don't see Sere…Argh! Not again! Stop listening to Andrew! Stop! Jeez!

(And Darien leaves the Arcade)

**__**

~*Back at the Park*~

(The girls were continuing to eat when Alex, Kat, Cathy, Mindy, and Kris all came over)

Alex: Hey gurls!

Mindy: Yeah! Wazzup!

Kat: Mindy…NO ONE says wazzup anymore.

Cathy: Yeah! It's totally out!

Kris: Get with the program!

Mindy: Sorry!

Serena: Um…were're STILL here ya know!

Cathy: Oh…sorry dude!

Amy: It's ok!

Lita: So, whatcha doin?

Mindy: Nothin, just wanted to know what you're favorite colors were.

Rey: Why?

Kat: Duh! So we can color-coordinate you when we give you your makeovers!

Serena: Give? I thought we were ALL getting makeovers?

Kris: We are. Just from each other!

Lita: Why do I get an eerie feeling something bad is gonna happen?

All (Alex, Mindy, Kat, Cathy, and Kris): We have NO idea what you're talking about!

All (the rest): Okay!

(And they back away slowly)

Cathy: Get back here!

Kat: Attack!

(And it was a pretty funny sight to see five teenage girls chasing after five other teenage girls in attack mode)

**__**

~*Author's P.O.V.*~

And that is exactly what Darien thought when he saw them running around the park hitting, bumping, and smacking into several objects including (Sung to the rhythm of Twelve days of Christmas): twelve water fountains, eleven children screaming, ten trees a'falling, nine old ladies, eight icky bugs, seven picnic baskets, six cans of coke, five golden stiiiiiiicks, four fire hydrants, three wheel chairs, two clawing cats, and a Melvin on top of a treeeee!

(A.N. I know, I know…lame! But, it IS funny:)

And since the ten girls were heading in Darien's direction, he decided to move out of the way before getting squashed. But Alex, Cat, Cathy, Kris, and Mindy saw him before anyone else and stopped, but not before stopping everyone except Serena. And conveniently pushing Serena at a right angle so that she would fall on top of Darien. And she did:) But, a little further back we can see Lisa and Stephanie, and they weren't very happy. And while Serena and Darien were standing up, Lisa and Stephanie were making their way over to them.

Lisa: DARIEN!!!!!!!!!

Stephanie: Darien!

And Darien froze. Then he slowly turned around.

**__**

~*Darien's P.O.V.*~

Oh…my…God! I recognize that screech. It's…Lisa. And the echo also known as Stephanie. Wait! What if they saw Serena fall on me? I mean Lisa is awful jealous. 

__

Then why are you still going out with her?

Who said that?

__

I did! Your sub-conscious. The SMARTER part of your mind.

Oh my God! The fall scrambled my brain. I have gone crazy.

__

Well, yes. Crazy in love! And no your brain is just fine. Now, will you dump the bimbo and go with the sweet, nice, caring, hot girl that is Serena?

Um, I'll think about it, k?

__

Ofcourse you will, I'm IN your brain remember?

Oh, yeah! Well, bye!

__

K, bye!

****

~*Serena's P.O.V.*~

Now Darien was starting to scare me. I mean he has not blinked at all for atleast five minutes. I mean it. No blinking. None. What. So. Ever. And there is also the fact that his b**** of a girlfriend came over. And my friends have this weird glint in their eyes. It is VERY scary!

**__**

~*Cat's P.O.V.*~

Dam! The B**** Lisa and Stephanie are here! And here we were trying to hook up Sere and Dare. I mean how can she not get it! Besides she's cheating on him with Michael ANYWAY!!!!!! God! Will the stupidity never end!

**__**

~*Author's P.O.V.*~

Lisa seemed to think that Darien's lack of reaction was because he was admiring her new outfit. A neon pink mini-skirt with a white tank top, no bra, and a light blue leather jacket. Plus thigh high boots, that were pink. Can anyone say, Barbie wanna-be?

Lisa: So Darien, walking the dogs I see?

Stephanie: Yeah, walking the dogs?

Kris: I don't see any dogs here. Just one big, pink bitch!

Lisa: Oh, is that all you got?

Kris: No, not really!

(And she proceeded to try and leap over on top of Lisa, had Mindy, Rey, and Lita not stopped her)

Kris: Let me go! I mean it!

Mindy: We know! We know!

Alex: Kris, we really don't feel like having to bail you out of jail, AGAIN! I mean, say it with me, "anger management".

Kris: "Anger management"…my ass!

Serena: Uh…Lisa, Stephanie not that I don't still think you're bitches, but I suggest you run.

(And they did, and Lisa tripped over a rock and landed face first into a pile of dog crap. Fresh dog crap)

Amy: Well, I hear that stuff helps the pores, HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Well, I hope you people keep reading. In the next chapter they get, dun, dun, dun, THE MAKEOVERS!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you stick around to read the next chapter, I will be good:) Well, bye! And tell me what I should do to make this story better for you:)


	4. A little bit of everythingexcept the mak...

The Ugly Ducklings 4  
By: Volcana  
  
Author's Notes: Hey y'all! What's up? I hope your reading this 'cause ya liked it. I'm trying my hardest to come up with good ideas for the chapters. Listen sorry this took so long to come up, but I had a problem with my comp. And my family had to borrow my aunt's laptop. So right now I'm typing on a laptop, though it is cool considering that it's black, which is my fav. color along with silver. So keep reading and tell me watcha think k? Well bye! :) And as always Sailor Moon is NOT mine. I repeat NOT MINE! Thank you:) Please continue!  
  
Chapter 4: The Makeover By: Volcana  
  
~*Serena's P.O.V.*~  
  
Well, let me just say that seeing Lisa fall into a pile of fresh dog crap is enough to make ANONE break out into a fit of giggles. Well.we didn't JUST giggle.  
  
Serena: Oh.my.God!!!! Darien: Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Alex: HAAAAAAAAAA! Lita: Can't.breath! Rey! So funny. Cat: HA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Author's P.O.V.*~  
  
And as everyone proceeded to laugh their asses off Lisa and Stephanie left. With Stephanie walking a few feet away from Lisa in order to escape the smell. Now back to the gang. As everyone finally calmed down Darien noticed that Andrew was coming their way. Mina also happened to notice that Andrew was coming so she started to get a little nervous because as said before, she was CRAZY in love with the guy.  
  
~*Mina's P.O.V.*~  
  
OH.My.GOD!!!!!!!!! Andrew is coming here, now!!! Aaaaaahhhhh!!!! Breath girl, just breathe! Calm down. Oh man, he is so hot and cute! I wonder if what we discussed at the gossip chat was true. Maybe he does like me? Not. As if a totally dreamy guy like him would ever be interested in me. Mina. The girl who at her old school got voted "Most Likely To Get A Crush On A Totally Hot Guy And Get Totally Rejected By Him" three years in a row. Now let's see what he's wearing.blue jeans, tight good:) Oh man, he looks soooo good! Wait, am I drooling? Wait let me just calm down.okay. I'm fine. Breath. Alright! Yeah!  
  
~*Andrew's P.O.V.*~  
  
Oh, hey there's Dari-Aaaaaahh!!!! Oh my GOD!!!! It's.Mina! Oh man! She's so cute! I really don't give a dam that she's not popular, I still think that she's a great person. She's smart, funny, sweet, happy, cute, nice.okay, snap out of it! Now, let's see, how can I look hotter?!?!?! Dam! I'm too close, can't get hotter! I'll just have to act like myself.shit.  
  
~*Alex's P.O.V. *~  
  
Oh man! Andrew is coming. Now Mina is gonna start acting weird. It is sooo obvious that she likes him, why not just admit it? It's sooo annoying! I say we have some small talk and then take the girls to get their makeovers already. Yeah! That's the plan!  
  
Darien: Hey Andrew! Andrew: Hey! What's up? Darien: Nothing much. You know the girls right? Andrew: Well, yes and no. I know Serena, Mina, Rey, Lita, and Amy. But, I don't know them. Lita: Well girls! Introduce your selves!  
  
Cathy: I'm Cathy, I'm hot, I'm everything you're not! Kris: Gurl! You have some definite issues. Hey, I'm Kris! Cat: Hi! I'm Cat. Mel: Hey! I'm Melissa, but call me Mel, k? Alex: And, last but definitely best, I'm Alex.  
  
Well, I shouldn't have said that, cause as soon as I said that Cat, Cathy, Mel, and Kris all started Death-Glaring me! Well to late to take it back now. Wait, Andrew is gonna say something.  
  
Andrew: So, how come I've never seen you around? Kris: Well, we come from a different dim-Ooow! Alex, why did you hit me?!?!?!  
  
I cannot believe she actually nearly told on us. I mean it's not every day that people come from different dimensions in order to makeover the Moon Princess and her court in order to have then look more like their past selves. I mean, what if she had said who we are also? Like anyone would think we were normal if they knew that we were the princesses secret guardians aside from the other scouts. It was sad that we were too far away to help the Moon Kingdom. But, nonetheless we stopped them from destroying the Universe completely.  
  
Kris: Helloooo! Alex are ya there? Alex: What? Oh, never mind! I just felt like hitting you.  
  
~* Cat's P.O.V.*~  
  
Oh man! That was such a close save! I could KILL Kris! Let's just hope that Alex comes up with a good cover story of why we recently came here. I'm just happy that we could alter their memory so that they think we've known them for a longer time.  
  
~* Cathy's P.O.V.*~  
  
Thank God! Oh man, I could kiss Alex! Wait! I take that back. Eeeew! I could kiss Freddie Prinze Jr.! Please let Andrew buy Alex's story! Please! Oh man! We are so lucky; I swear that I am going to kill Kris when we get back to the apartment.  
  
Andrew: So.why IS it that I've never seen you round? Alex: Well, we go to a different school than the other girls. Andrew: Sooo. Alex: Well, we go to a different arcade that's closer to our school, but we'll come over to your arcade more often, k? Andrew: Okay! Cat: Cool! Cathy: Listen, we gotta go! Lots of shopping to do:) Bye!  
  
~* Author's P.O.V. *~  
  
So Cathy grabbed Cat, who grabbed Kris, who grabbed Mel, who grabbed Lita, who grabbed Rey, who grabbed Amy, who grabbed Mina, who grabbed Serena, who grabbed Alex, who screamed while flailing her free arm like a maniac!  
  
Darien: Well, that was interesting. Andrew: Yes, yes it was. Which part? Darien: I have no idea.  
  
And half a mile away we can see the girls finally slowing down in order to walk the rest of the way to the Jubban mall. And by the time that they stopped almost all of them were dying of suffocation. But, they managed to get enough oxygen so not to pass out. Although it was pretty difficult to regulate the oxygen through their lungs.  
  
Cathy: Oh my, look over there guys! Serena, Lita, Mina, Rey, Amy: What?  
  
And they looked away. Of course there wasn't anything there, the girls just needed a distraction.  
  
Cat: Dimensional Time Freeze!!!!!  
  
And all of a sudden time stopped. Everywhere people were frozen, everything was perfectly still. The bees stopped buzzing, pollen was frozen in the air, and a guy who was spitting had the spit frozen in the air. Eeeeeewww! Never mind! Moving on now.  
  
Alex: Kris!!!! I swear I'm gonna kill you!!!!! Kris: I'm sorry! It just- Mel: Slipped out!!!!!!!! Kris: Well, yeah. Cathy: Well how would you react if the fact that you sleep in fuzzy-wuzzy pajamas just slipped out!!! Cat: You what? Kris: um.hehehe! Mel: OMG.you sleep in those? Kris: ~.~ Stop with the questions okay! Fiiiiine, I admit it! I sleep in fuzzy-wuzzy pajamas. But Alex sleeps with a little teddy bear whose name changes every time she has a new crush! Alex: *gasp* You bitch! (And as everyone knows that Alex has a short temper Cat proceeded to freeze Alex in thin air using her time freeze.again) Cat: Now, Kris don't ever do that again or else I will be forced to sick Alex on you. Kris: K, now lets get everything back to normal k? Everyone: Okay. Cat: Time Reanimation!!  
  
And time returns.including the gross spit guy.eeeewwww! But they forgot that Alex was frozen.dun, dun, dun!  
  
Authors Notes:  
Okay listen I had to move the make over to the next chapter and I had to make this chapter short, but I promise that the next one will be long, include the make over and it'll be cool! I swear! So please review if you want to but it's not mandatory. 


	5. Dun, dun, dun! The makeovers!

The Ugly Ducklings 5  
  
Author's Notes: Hi y'all what's up? Hopefully you're reading this 'cause you liked the 1st - 4th chapters. Here comes the moment you all have been waiting for.The Makeovers!!!!! I hope you like this. And the girls will find out that Kris, Cat, Mel, Cathy, and Alex aren't what they seem. Luv ya!  
  
P.S. IMPORTANT!!!!!! I just re-read chapters 1 to 4 and I realized that I started out writing Cat's name with a K, and that I started out with Mindy and ended up with Mel so I want to apologize for any confusion and I will continue with the names I have now. Once again I apologize. Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Author's P.O.V  
  
Lita: Hey! I don't see anything!  
  
Serena: Yeah! Wait, what's up with Alex?  
  
And that's when they ALL realized that Alex's was frozen. Dun, Dun, Dun!  
  
Mina: Alex, Alex?  
  
Alex:...  
  
Amy: Now, I know that's not right. I think she's frozen.  
  
Rey: Wow, she IS frozen. Look.  
  
(And she knocked on Alex's head and they all heard a hollow knocking sound.)  
  
Mel: Oh shit!  
  
Cathy: I'll handle it, Cat bring Alex back please.  
  
Cat: Reanimation!  
  
Cathy: Mental Mirage!!!  
  
Basically what happened was that Alex was brought back to life but after that Cathy basically hypnotized and put the other girls in a trance so that they wouldn't remember.  
  
Kris: Mmmm. Question? If they're in a trance why don't we just give them their makeovers and keep them in the trance that way they can't fight us about what we do?  
  
Mel: Kris, you're a genius!  
  
Cat: Except when it comes to Math.  
  
Cathy: And science.  
  
Alex: And everything else.  
  
Kris: Thanks! Wait.never mind, I forgot what I was gonna say.  
  
The girls then proceed to get ready to give the makeovers.. And you hear weird noises.  
  
Alex: Give me the wrench!  
  
Mel: Are you sure?  
  
Alex: Of course I'm sure!!! Now give me the damn wrench!!!!  
  
Cathy: Chill girl! Just be careful!!!  
  
Alex: I AM careful! Oops!!!  
  
Cat: Look at what you did!!!  
  
Mel: It'll never be the same again. I mean it didn't look so good to begin with but now.  
  
Cat: Now, it just looks plain wrong!  
  
(And we have a long paused silence while Alex realizes what she has just done)  
  
Mel: Why don't we just take the stairs?  
  
(Cricket, cricket)  
  
Cathy: But they're so many!  
  
Cat: I don't know why you tried to fix the elevator anyway.  
  
Alex: Well, geez! How was I supposed to know that I didn't know how to fix an elevator?  
  
Mel: 'Cause you were voted "Most likely to fail at fixing elevators".  
  
Alex: Oh, yeah. Oops forgot. My bad.  
  
Cathy: You were also vote "Most likely to forget things"  
  
Cat: And, "Most likely to have an obsession for shiny objects"  
  
Mel: And, "Most likely to grow up and need medication"  
  
Cathy: And "Most likely to grow up to be just like your mother!"  
  
Alex: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
(And Alex proceeds to rock back and forth while talking to her self.) (Think fetal position!)  
  
Mel: She was also voted most likely to do that.  
  
Kris: Hey, stop! Don't say any more, she's starting to scare me.  
  
Cat: Alex, are you okay?  
  
Alex: seven days.  
  
Cathy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
Alex: Just kidding! I'm fine.  
  
Cathy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
(Alex slaps Cathy)  
  
Alex: Get over it gurl!  
  
Mel: Lets just start the makeovers, k?  
  
Kris: Okay, gurls! Lets do this!  
  
Cathy: That hurt!  
  
Mel: Shut up!  
  
Cathy: Fine.  
  
(Five hours magically disappear)  
  
Mel: Well, we're done with Mina.  
  
Kris: That's four more to go.  
  
(Two days later)  
  
Cat: I think we're done!  
  
Cathy: Thank God!  
  
Alex: So, we're agreed. We want Chinese today and Italian tomorrow.  
  
Mel: But, what about Mexican!  
  
Alex: Oh, yeah! Shoot!  
  
Cathy: Hey, guys. We finished the makeovers already. Shouldn't we, like, un- freeze them?  
  
Mel: Oops, I knew we forgot something.  
  
Cat: I'll handle it. Reanimation!!!  
  
(Cheap special effects) (Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)  
  
Serena: Hey, what happened?  
  
Lita: I feel confused.  
  
Amy: Let me think, the last thing I remember was looking for something.  
  
Mina: Hey, maybe we should check again?  
  
Rey: Yeah!  
  
(They turn around AGAIN!!! And see nothing)  
  
Rey: I see nothing. Oh well!  
  
Serena: Hey! I just noticed that I don't have my glasses, but I can see. Oh my God!!! Look at your selves.  
  
(That's when they all realized that they looked nothing like themselves. I mean nothing, nada, zip, zero, enchilada, wait.no forget the last one)  
  
Lita: What the hell happened to us?  
  
Mel: Um, we can explain.  
  
Cat: Just hold on a second. Time Dimensional Freeze!!!  
  
(And once again the time is frozen and you see the birds frozen, the people frozen in the same position, but instead of a man spitting we have a dog pissing on a guys leg. I'm guessing he didn't notice the dog until later)  
  
Mina: What the fuck was that!  
  
Cathy: I think we have some stuff to explain.  
  
Cat: Well, since Alex was the first one of us to be found she'll be the one to explain the situation.  
  
Mel: But she never remembers anything.  
  
Alex: Hey! This is something I'd never forget.  
  
(Flash back occurs) (Once again special effects) (And, yes they are cheap so all you get is a little bit of smoke and a flashlight going from side to side)  
  
Alex: I was walking down the street minding my own business when suddenly I  
  
fell. I know, I know, typical Alex. But, when I got up there was a cat standing right in front of me. There was something weird about it 'cause it was black and it had a bald spot on its head, now I thought, "That is weird, since when do cats have moon shaped bald spots". So, I bent down and talked to the cat. Yes, I did talk to the cat so don't ask Mina. Anyway, the cat talked back. It told me that I was a Sailor Scout, but not from this solar system. I'm a Sailor Scout from the solar system next to us. The have great shopping there. She told me where I could find four more girls like me from my system. She gave me back my memory and my powers and told me to find these girls. As you can see, I did. Once we were all together we were given our mission. You see, there were five scouts that were M.I.A.  
  
Serena: What?  
  
Alex: Missing In Action. And don't interrupt!!! Anyway, the cat, whose name is Luna, told us our mission was to find these girls. When they were reborn they looked just like they had looked in the Moon Kingdom. Luna will explain what that is later. But, because teenagers will be teenagers they later messed with their looks and changed it completely. So our mission was to find them and make them look like they were supposed. And we did, that explains your makeovers. So any questions?  
  
(And all the girls raised their hands)  
  
Alex: Well, too bad. 'Cause you're gonna have to wait till Luna comes to explain.  
  
Lita: When is she coming?  
  
Cat: She'll be back in a couple of days.  
  
Kris: She didn't think we'd be done so she went on a vacation with Artemis.  
  
Rey: Artemis?  
  
Cathy: Another talking cat. This one's white.  
  
(Now you're probably bored of reading 'bout all this so I'm gonna fast forward to the next day. This is where the guys see the girls. Hehehe! And Darien's girlfriend sees it All!)  
  
The Next Day  
  
Serena's P.O.V  
  
I woke up today and I felt .good. Actually I felt great. Thanks to Alex and the girls I felt like I could actually belong. So long ago, I thought if I dyed my hair maybe I would look and feel better. I was wrong. Then of course hormones took over and my mother didn't let me remove the hair color. I wonder how the girls convinced my mother to accept my new look. She did look a little.weird. Like if she was in a trance. Oh well! I better get going; I gotta meet the girls at the arcade. Gottagogottagogottago!  
  
Mina's P.O.V  
  
Okay! For unknown reasons my mother felt like buying me a new alarm clock. This one was more annoying than the last. It kinda sounds like.Screeeeech, Screeeeeech!!!!!!!!! Which isn't the best thing to hear first thing in the morning. Any who, my mom seemed happy with the change I got. She didn't even yell at the fact that I got my ears pierced. Or at the fact that the new clothes I got were paid for by her credit card. Oh well! (What? Did you think the girls were gonna pay for it all. No, they used each person's parent's credit card. Except for Lita who used her brother's credit card. Hehehe! Oh well, it's for a good cause.) Wait, what time is it? 12:15!!! Dammit! Gottagogottagogottago! Bye mom!  
  
Lita's P.O.V  
  
Lalalala! I am happy. I am happy! Why you ask? Because I no longer look like a freak!! I look cute. At least I think I look cute. Mike was unusually quiet yesterday. And he even made dinner, which surprised me. He never cooks. Oh, well! Maybe if I see Ken and he likes the way I look, maybe he'll wanna get to know me and we can hook up!! Crud! I forgot. I have to meet the girls at the Arcade. Maybe Ken will be there!!!! Gottagogottagogottago!  
  
Amy's P.O.V  
  
I have short hair. I have short hair! And it actually looks good. I can't believe that we are these so-called "Sailor Scouts". And that we have "powers" which is totally weird. But, they pulled it off. I look decent and the other girls look good too. This is so cool. And maybe Greg will be interested in me now. Even though he's never been interested in look. But still, it does help. Now, what am I forgetting? I know I've forgotten something. Oh yes! To meet the girls at the arcade. What time is it? Aaaaaah! I'm late! Gottagogottagogottago!  
  
Rey's P.O.V  
  
I can't believe that they burned all my black clothes. Well, not ALL of it. But they got rid of all my baggy T-shirts. And they bought me skirts. And forced me to shave. So what if they say I have nice legs. Oh well! It can't be that bad. Now I have to get dressed. Um, I guess I could try one of the skirts? They are rather short though. Okay, so I look decent. Whatever! Shit! Oh forgot that I gotta meet the girls at the arcade. Gottagogottagogottago!  
  
(Do any of you think it's strange that they ALL finished their P.O.V. with Gottagogottagogottago? Yeah, I did it on purpose. Hehehe!)  
  
At the Arcade  
  
Andrew: So, what do you wanna do today?  
  
Darien: I don't know. What do you wanna do today?  
  
Andrew: I don't know. What do you wanna do today?  
  
Darien: I don't know. What do you wanna do today?  
  
Andrew: I don't know. What do you wanna do today?  
  
Darien: I don't know. What do you wanna do today?  
  
(Three hours later)  
  
Andrew: I don't know. What do you wanna do today?  
  
Darien: I don't know. What do you wanna do today?  
  
(And that is when the girls decide to show up)  
  
Serena: Hey y'all!  
  
All: Hi!  
  
Andrew: Hey Darien.isn't that Serena?  
  
Darien: Oh no! I'm not falling for that again!  
  
Serena: Andrew, can we get five chocolate shakes?  
  
Andrew: Sure!  
  
Darien's P.O.V  
  
As soon as I heard that voice I knew that Andrew wasn't lying. But I wasn't expecting what I saw. She was an angel. More beautiful than the last time I saw her. She had her hair blond instead of red, and she had on a light amount of make-up. She seems to have gotten contacts, the clear ones because I can still see her gorgeous blue eyes. She also had her hair straight. She was wearing a black tank top and some tight jeans. Simple, but it showed of her nice body. No, nice can't even begin to describe how she looked. Wait, just how long have I been staring?  
  
Serena's P.O.V  
  
Ten minutes. He's been staring at me for ten minutes. And he's not blinking. None. At. All. Kinda like that other time I saw him. Hum! Deja Vu. What is it with this guy? I mean he has a girlfriend right? Sure, he's probably gonna break up with her anyway. But, it's still weird. Well, he is very cute. Ah, whatever! I'm over it.  
  
Andrew's P.O.V  
  
As soon as Darien saw Serena I knew that his thing with Lisa was over. Hooray! Freedom from the bimbos!!! It's about time that Darien got some intelligence. Now what to annoy him with now? Well, lets....Oh My God!!! Is that Mina? Hmisthyrimanxsjchsajgscihaskujhcushnapokwdenqkjvdj....SNAP OUT OF IT!!! Holy cow. She is hot. Very hot. And she's coming over here!!! And she's a blond. She looks good as a blond. Very hot. Let's see. Jean shorts, since when does she have legs like those?!?!?! Blue tank top, thank God for hot weather. She's got her hair in a bow, that's nice. Overall I'll give her a.10. Duh!!!  
  
Mina's P.O.V  
  
Andrew.is.looking.at.ME! Breath, breath. I can't believe this. I gotta thank the girls for this later. He looks so good. I better go "help" Serena with the milk shakes.  
  
Mina: Hey Serena! Do you have the milk shakes yet?  
  
Serena: Yeah! Help me out will ya?  
  
Mina: Sure!  
  
Andrew: Um.here ya go.  
  
Mina: Okay, Serena you take three, I'll take these.  
  
Andrew: Um.you look really nice today Mina.  
  
Mina: Thanks.  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!! He said I look nice. Oh My God!!! I think I'm gonna pass out.  
  
Darien: Yeah you do. And Serena, I think you look great today.  
  
Serena: Thanks! *blush*  
  
Darien: You know; you look cute when you blush.  
  
Serena: *deeper blush* Um, I better take these to the girls. See ya later?  
  
Darien: Sure. That'd be cool.  
  
Oh my God! Darien digs Serena!!!  
  
Mina: Um, Andrew can I see you for a second?  
  
Andrew: Sure!!! I mean ok.  
  
Andrew's P.O.V  
  
I think I'm floating. I wonder if she noticed the way Darien and Serena were looking at each other? Maybe we can try to get them together? Oh, she's gonna talk.  
  
Mina: Listen, I know we've never really talked 'cause we hang out with different people and stuff, but I've been thinking. Maybe if we work together we can get Serena and Darien together 'cause I know that he has a girlfriend but I've seen the way they look at each other and I think they would be great together. So, what do you think?  
  
Andrew: That's exactly what I was thinking, but I was wondering.  
  
Mina: What?  
  
Andrew: Would you like to maybe, um go out with me on Saturday?  
  
Mina:...Um, yes?  
  
Andrew: Is that an answer or a question?  
  
Mina: Yes, I would like to go out with you.  
  
Andrew: Great.  
  
Mina's P.O.V  
  
Oh my god!!! I think I'm gonna pass out. He actually likes me. And the funny thing is that he looked me in the face and not at my boobs. That is so sweet. I think I'm in love. Well, no. Not in love, but definitely in like. He's so sweet. I gotta tell the girls.  
  
(Mina started walking back to the table holding two milkshakes.)  
  
Serena: Mina, what took you so long? I got here a while ago. Since you weren't here I gave the three milkshakes to Amy, Lita, and Rey. Can I have mine now?  
  
Mina: Sure, here ya go. Um, by the way I took a long time 'cause I just got asked out.  
  
Lita: By who?  
  
Mina: Andrew.  
  
Rey: Seriously?  
  
Mina: Yep. And I said yes.  
  
Amy: That is so great. Actually, yesterday after the girls told us all the stuff about them being then "you know whats" I had to go to my Cram School class. Well, Greg was there and he asked to be my partner in a project. Well anyway, we talked and he's so smart and sweet! Then, after class was over he asked me out. And I said yes.  
  
Lita: Amy, that is so great!  
  
Rey: I know! All that's left now is Lita, Serena, and me to hook up!  
  
Mina: Well, I think it won't be too hard for Serena to get a guy.  
  
Rey: Why do you say that?  
  
Mina: I saw Darien looking at Serena as if she were a long lost treasure.  
  
Serena: Mina, don't say that. He has a girlfriend.  
  
(Speak of the devil here she came. Dressed in a mini-mini skirt and a pink tube top. Slut!)  
  
Lisa: Darien!!! Where are you?!??!?!?  
  
Darien: Right here.  
  
Lisa: Oh, hi.  
  
Stephanie: Yeah, hi.  
  
Darien: Um, Lisa I've been meaning to talk to you.  
  
Lisa: About what?  
  
Stephanie: Yeah, what?  
  
Darien: Michael told me that he's been seeing you.  
  
Lisa: That jerk!!! I told him not to tell!!  
  
Stephanie: Yeah! WAIT!!! Michael's my boyfriend. You bitch!!!! I'm gonna get you, you fake blond!!!  
  
Lisa: Bring it on!!!  
  
(And Stephanie proceeded to beat the crap out of Lisa)  
  
Darien: Um, I think we should break up?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Author's Notes: So what do you think? Let me know, and I'll try to make it better. In the next chapter, a little more beat down and a little more love. See ya! Luv ya! :) xoxoxo 


End file.
